Jiminy Cricket's Kristoff Pan: The TV Series
Kristoff Pan the TV series is an animated series based on the Kristoff Pan films, it uses the same art style as the movies instead of the rubbish Christopher Robin and the Neverland pirates art style, boooooo! It also includes some dark parts inspired by Fox kids Kristoff Pan and the Mott Street Maulers, IE Neverland island has some dangerous areas like the weretree forest. Characters Kristoff (Jonathan Groff (speaking and singing)) The mountaineer who refused to grow old. He wears a burgundy sash tied around his waist, a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt, thick dark trousers, and fur-lined dark brown boots with pointed toes. He also has broad shoulders, fair skin, light freckles, blond hair, and light brown eyes. He lives on Neverland Island with his Earth pony Apple Bloom and his friends the lost boys gang. He is the current leader of the lost boys gang, a human boy, a bear/raccoon/rabbit hybrid creature, a deer, a bunny, a skunk, and two mice. He once traveled to London and met Anna and her brothers, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy. They went on many adventures before confronting and defeating Warren T. Rat. Anna and her brothers had to go back home so Kristoff relunctantly said goodbye and sent them back to London. Anna (Kristen Bell (speaking and singing)) The princess who is the eldest sister of Hiro and Tommy and the youngest sister of Prince Hans. She wears a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, greenish-gold trim, black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, olive drab pleated skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides) and dark green pleats, cream-colored petticoat, matching bloomers, white stockings, and black ballet shoes. She also has fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long strawberry-blonde hair with a platinum blonde streak, and turquoise-blue eyes. She is Kristoff's love interest. Hans (Santino Fontana) The prince of the Southern Isles who is the eldest of Anna, Hiro, and Tommy. He has fair skin and a light dusting of freckles across his nose, auburn hair, sideburns, and "dreamy" green eyes and wears a pair of navy blue trousers, black boots, magenta cravat, blue shirt, indigo vest, black epaulettes, gold aiguillette, light gray-and-black blazer with patterns, and white gloves. He likes Anna's stories, but not as much as his younger brothers. Hiro Hamada (Ryan Potter) The middle child of the Straud family. He is 5 feet tall with fair skin, messy black hair, brown eyes, and a slight gap between his teeth and wears a front, navy blue hooded sweatshirt jacket, tan capri pants, and mustard and white Converse hi-top sneakers. Like Hans, he likes Anna's stories and adventures but dislikes people and animals taking the map from him. Tommy Pickles (E.G. Daily) Anna, Hans, and Hiro's youngest brother. He has fair skin, blue eyes, and no hair or teeth. He is often seen wearing a diaper and a cloud blue short-sleeved shirt. He is often the first to get into trouble or captured. He always has his stuffed Reptar doll with him. Like Hans and Hiro, he also likes Anna's stories. But he enjoys cuddling his Reptar doll. He dislikes being separated from his Reptar doll of being left behind on adventures, IE ones that are too dangerous. Apple Bloom (Michelle Creber) Kristoff's pony and sidekick, she is jealous of Anna. She gives the children the ability to fly with her pixie dust. The Lost Boys Gang. Dashiell "Dash" Robert Parr (Huckleberry Milner) Chowder (JD McCrary) Bambi (Sarah Natochenney) Thumper (Misty Lee) Flower (Wendee Lee) Tony Toponi (Pat Musick) Fievel Mousekewitz (Brianne Siddall) Haley Long (Austyn Johnson) Panini (Shahadi Wright Joseph) Faline (Sarah Natochenney) Tagalong Rabbit (Brooklynn Prince) Michelle (Nev Scharrel) Gadget Hackwrench (Tress MacNeille) Olivia Flaversham (Madeleine McGraw) Blossom (Cathy Cavadini) Brick (Rob Paulsen) Miss Bianca (Jennifer Martin) Warren T. Rat (James Woods) The fearsome cat in rat's clothing Warren T. Rat. He hates Kristoff and has sworn revenge against him on the account of cutting off his paw and feeding it to two dogs. He is deathly afraid of the dogs because they want to eat the rest of him. He is tended to by his cabin boy Wilbur. Wilbur (Maurice LaMarche) The cat in rat's clothing's cabin boy and assistant to Warren T. Rat. The Mott Street Maulers hates him, and his clumsiness often angers Warren T. Rat. He is easily fooled by Kristoff's voice mimicking. The Mott Street Maulers Madame Medusa/Madam Mim (Susanne Blakeslee/Jeannie Elias) Roscoe (Taurean Blacque) and DeSoto (Carl Weintraub) Two dogs, one of them who ate Warren T. Rat's paw and alarm clock. He and Roscoe tick loudly when nearby because of the alarm clock Roscoe and DeSoto swallowed. They like to pick on Warren T. Rat but are dangerous to anybody. Team Rocket Fred Flintstone (Maurice LaMarche) Anna's adoptive father. Kristoff, Apple Bloom, and the lost boys gang took Anna and her brothers to him and his wife, Wilma, in Neverland where they promised to stay forever. Wilma Flintstone (Tress MacNeille) Fred's wife and Anna's adoptive mother. Category:Peter Pan series Category:TV Series